


【羅杰雷利】流鶯系列：一瞬•下-雪狐落椿

by snowfox811



Category: One Piece, 海贼王乙女向 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 流鶯系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox811/pseuds/snowfox811
Summary: ——OOC，修羅場，BG——有暗黑，有澀情——是遇到露玖前的羅杰——全部人都不是處——全篇總共1w3+——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為





	【羅杰雷利】流鶯系列：一瞬•下-雪狐落椿

**Author's Note:**

> ——OOC，修羅場，BG
> 
> ——有暗黑，有澀情
> 
> ——是遇到露玖前的羅杰
> 
> ——全部人都不是處
> 
> ——全篇總共1w3+
> 
> ——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

那天鵝髮飾終究是被他硬塞到了她手裡 ，不給她拒絕的機會，他轉身就立刻溜進了旁邊的房間，只留下她一個捧着閃爍着光芒的髮飾站在原地不知所措。

“小鶯鳥？”

剛剛上船的羅杰奇怪地喚了她一聲，便見她有些慌亂地握緊了手上的東西，回身看向了他。

“歡迎回來，羅杰大人！”

她並沒有藏起手上的頭飾，他低頭一看便見到了那個做工精緻的小髮飾，眉頭不由自主地皺起，似是有點不高興。

“雷利給的？”

“嗯，他說是我照顧你的謝禮，我本來不打算收的……”

“他給你了就拿着，不管他，你跟我來！”

原本看上去不甚愉快的男人突然表情一變，對她露出了一個燦爛奪目的笑容，然後不容她拒絕地拉着她的手往船側走去。

這群海賊真的是做什麼都非常霸道。

“喜歡什麼就隨便拿。”

剛一走近，晶瑩剔透又或金光閃閃的金銀財寶堆滿了那個不大的碼頭。

她啞口無言。

羅杰和雷利並沒有什麼區別，他們都是不理會她的拒絕，替她的行李增添了大量的新玩意，絲毫沒有想過以後她要如何。

這個人群永遠都是這樣。

她在內心中嘆了一口氣，把兩個人或送或買給她的東西一一放好，貴重的衣裙和首飾則被她收在了衣櫥的深處，她是絕對不會把它們帶回那個亂中有序的島上。

她久違地夢到了過去。

那是在她的人生拐上這條充斥着污穢的道路前的事情，美麗的小島，和諧共處的家人，平凡的家世，她本以為一切的一切都會如同過往的每一天那樣，卻不曾想會在某一天，她的生活就發生了天翻地覆的變化。

爸爸媽媽弟弟都倒在了血泊之中的，她蜷縮在那群闖進她家的大漢的中間，那些人手上的刀劍還沾着她家人溫熱的血液，滴滴答答的聲音和他們淫邪的笑聲傳入了她的耳中，既恐懼又悲痛不已。

“這娘們長得還不錯，帶上船玩玩？”

這句話一出，其餘的大漢立刻就笑了起來，離她最近的那個甚至直接伸手捉住了她的手臂，那個人手上的血液的黏稠觸感讓她已經昏沉的神智猛地清醒了過來，她突然掙扎，試圖掙開手臂的箝制。

“臭婊子！！”

她的掙扎沒有起到任何效果，反而激怒了他，他罵罵咧咧着抽了她一巴掌，沒有收着力道，這一巴掌不單把她的臉打腫了，還抽得她雙眼發黑，耳朵嗡嗡作響，原本尚有幾分清明的大腦又開始昏昏沉沉。

她猛地睜開了眼睛。

微微搖晃的船艙，叮叮噹噹的聲響也不知道是什麼東西隨着搖晃而碰撞在一起，她有些木訥地眨了眨眼睛，酸軟無力的身體本應該讓她一覺到天亮的，然而噩夢卻無情地把她喚醒。

“怎麼了？”

似乎是因為她的動作而把身側的男人喚醒了，他微微收緊了放在她腰上的手，迷迷糊糊地問了一句。

“沒什麼。”

她柔聲地回道。

海賊終究是海賊。

她站在門口，雙眼因為房內的景像而吃驚地微微瞪大，握着門把的手隨着大腦暫停運作而停留其上。

那條被洗舊了的藍裙子正握在他的手上，上下磨擦的動作戛然而止，他同樣微微瞪大了眼睛，望向了門口的她。

只是雷利的反應比她迅速，把手上的藍裙往身後的床上一扔，也顧不上穿上褲子，就這樣光着下半身上前把呆愣在原地的小鶯鳥給拉了進去 。

“都看見了？”

她呆滯地低下了頭，望向了他握住自己手腕的手，片刻後，她的視線移到了他依舊精神奕奕的部位上，似乎是意識到自己剛剛看見了什麼，她的臉猛地漲紅，水汪汪的眼睛立刻緊閉，就好像從未見過的樣子一樣。

“那個雷利……能請你放手嗎？”

“不放。”

她的心猛然一跳。

“請別開這樣的玩笑了，快放手！”

她依舊合着眼睛，但音調卻不自覺地提高了些，似乎這樣就能讓他聽話一樣。

他笑了一笑，空着的手輕輕撫上了她的臉頰，她的身子一顫，他便感覺到手中的手腕用力一抽，沒抽出來，他又笑了一聲。

“你知道我等了多久嗎？”

他俯身，貼近了她的耳側，在說話的張張合合間以自己的唇磨擦她通紅發燙的耳垂。

“你知道我有多想這樣做？”

他帶着她的手往下，落到了那硬挺的玩意上，輕輕地上下擼動了一下。

“！快住手！”

她想抽回自己的手腕，可雷利卻牢牢捉住了她，不讓她逃避他的感情。

“為什麼我就慢了一步呢？”

他的語調是那樣的壓抑，她的動作倏然停了下來，她慢慢抬起了頭，那雙湛藍的眼睛不再合上，而是偏了過來，直直盯住了他的眼睛。

“你到底想說什麼？”

“我……”

他的話才剛起了個頭，門口處便傳來了一道嗓音。

“你們在做什麼？”

那是羅杰的嗓音。

在房中的兩人非常合拍地同時扭頭望向了門口，只見接近3米的男人逆着光站在了門前，既看不清楚他的表情，也不能從聲音判斷出他到底有沒有生氣。

她的頭皮不由開始發麻。

她連忙再次嘗試抽回自己的手，這次並沒有遇到任何阻力，她非常成功地抽回了手，然後忙不迭地轉了個身，把剛摸過別的男人的手給藏在了身後。

“羅杰大人。”

她簡直不敢細想接下來她會受到怎樣的懲罰。

於是她低下了頭，不再直視站在門前的男人，心下忐忑不定，倒是一旁的雷利飛快地披過掛着一旁的大衣，掩蓋住自己，隨後向前了一步，把她半擋了起來。

“就是你看到的那樣。”

一時之間沈默瀰漫在這不大的房間中，然而過了沒多久，她就聽到了皮靴的鞋跟敲打在木板上的聲響。

“哈哈，別這麼緊張，雷利。”

他大步走到了副船長面前，哈哈大笑着拍打副船長的肩。

“早說嘛，你要是喜歡她，我送給你就是了。”

她的身子猛地一僵。

我終究也只是一個玩物而已。

她已經忘記了那一個晚上到底有多少人在她的體內留下過那些噁心的液體，但她清楚地記得她渡過了多少個這樣的夜晚。

三個月零八天。

仔細一算，也不過是九十八個夜晚，她就已經被數不清的男人用各種方式玩弄過，而也是九十八個夜晚後，那個海賊團便把她扔在了那個島上，一邊罵罵咧咧一邊往回走。

“怎麼不把她賣了呢？”

“賣什麼賣，也不知道是哪個混球拿烙鐵去燙她的大腿，現在好了！喂她的錢都回不來！”

我不單是玩物，還是一個不值錢的廢物。

那兩個人漸行漸遠，她只是站在原地，不敢追上他們亦不想追上他們，她低下了頭，望向了身上已經破破爛爛但尚能蔽體的裙子，一直壓抑在心底的感情在這一刻決堤了。

溫熱的淚珠打在緊抓着裙子的手背上。

我還活着，可應該怎樣才活下去？

被烙鐵燙過的大腿還在隱隱作痛，也不知道是不是傷口感染了。

“你怎麼了？”

“小鶯鳥？”

雷利低沈的嗓音打斷了她的回憶，她連忙坐直了身體，合併了雙腿，頭低垂着，顯得非常乖巧。

“雷利大人。”

又變回一開始的稱呼了。

他嘆了一口氣，隨後坐到了她的旁邊，一手搭上了她的膝蓋。

“叫我雷利就好，別怕。”

她沒有回應，他又嘆了一口氣。

“你的東西都被搬過來，藏在衣櫥裡的也一樣，還有這個舊皮箱。”

他說着就舉起那個棕色的皮箱，先前不曾注意，現在一看，那上面的皮革都已經磨蝕得非常嚴重，他微微皺起了眉頭。

“下一個島我給你買一個新的。”

她猛地搶過了箱子，緊緊抱在了懷中，在他錯愕的眼神下總算是開口說出了那件事後的第一句話。

“我不要新的。”

“為什麼，這個已經很舊了哦？”

他用一種哄小孩的語調溫和地問，她不自覺地把懷中的箱子抱得更緊。

“…我不想要。”

雷利挑了挑眉，看樣子並不相信，可在他說話之前，她又開口繼續說道。

“我第一次被人包養時候用我那時全部的錢買的。”

“我記得，花了1500貝利，大姐頭借了我500。”

“那個時候我一晚要價才50貝利。”

他不知道該如何回應，只能靜靜地看了她一會，搭在她膝蓋上的手轉而環上了她的肩膀。

“那就不扔，但我還是想給你買一個新的，好不好？”

她沈默，見她又不說話了，雷利只得輕輕親了她的臉頰一下。

“你也累了一天，睡吧，我這幾天都不搞你。”

羅杰把她送給了雷利這件事不過一天就已經傳遍了整個奧羅·傑克森號，儘管他們明面上對待她一如往常，但有些船員私底下卻用一種打量的眼神注視着她，就和那島上的嫖客并無二致。

再一次提醒了她，只要等雷利膩了，迎接她的就和那九十八天沒什麼區別。

她收回飄遠的思緒，把注意力放在了手下正在搓揉的麵團。

船上唯二的小孩子今天來和她撒嬌說想吃蛋糕，一藍一紅的男孩子用着閃閃發亮的眼睛盯着她看的殺傷力實在是太大了，她一個沒按捺住便答應了。

“小鶯鳥。”

突然雷利的聲音從門口那傳來，她偏頭看去，就見金髮男子快步走到了她的身邊，絲毫不介意其他人的目光，伸出手從背後環抱着她，非常自然地微彎下腰，把下巴擱在她的肩上。

“在做什麼？”

她有點不習慣地縮了縮身子，頭不自覺地側向了另一邊，柔聲回道。

“蛋糕，香克斯和巴基要求的。”

他聽罷，微微皺起了眉頭，而被他抱着的嬌小女子似有所感，連忙說下去。

“我沒有忘了你們的份的。”

“…我想的不是這個，不過算了，你開心就好。”

他有點好笑，又有點無奈。

她緊張不安地坐在了床邊，這艘豪華得不似一般海賊船的大船不單讓它的船長有獨立浴室，就連副船長也能擁有自己的「小天地」，正是如此，她聽着浴室內的流水聲便有點坐立不安。

她被送給雷利已經過了一週，他就和他說的一樣，真的沒有碰過她，除了摟摟抱抱外，他對她做得最過火的舉動也就是親她的臉頰罷了，她並沒有忘記自己的身分，在發現羅杰留下的痕跡都退得七七八八後，她便婉轉地表達出那個意思。

不曾想雷利聽後並沒有露出喜色，反而是沈默着走進了浴室，不過片刻裡頭就傳來了流水聲。

低頭胡思亂想間，她突然感覺到一個灼熱的懷抱圈住了自己，沐浴露的香氣撲面而來，熏得她的臉通紅。

“我很高興。”

他把自己的重量壓向了她的方向，她順着他的力道倒向了柔軟的床上，纖薄的粉色睡裙早已隨着動作而滑到了她的腰間，露出了還帶着點點暗紅的白皙肌膚。

他視若無睹，一手把裙子撩得更高，另一隻手則撐在她的頭側，讓她的視線不自覺地移到了他手臂的肌肉上，結實的肌肉因為用力而脈絡盡顯，不得不承認，這樣的男人非常有魅力。

“喜歡嗎？”

他帶着些微的笑意問道，她猛然回神，毫無準備地對上了他的視線，鬼使神差地說道。

“……喜歡。”

他咧嘴一笑，咬上了她的耳垂。

“會讓你更喜歡的。”

“全部交給我吧。”

隨着他撞擊的力道越來越猛烈，她只覺得自己被拋上了雲端又被硬生生扯了下來，他所給予的快感比船長更加猛烈，最後她也只能緊緊抱住了他，雙腿大張着接受他的寵愛。

他似乎非常滿意，雙手憐惜地輕力搓揉她敏感的雙乳，在只剩暗紅的痕跡上留下新的印記，恍惚是彰顯着自己的地位，又恍惚是對羅杰的示威。

他的手轉移到了她的後背，稍微用力就把整個抱起，隨着重心的轉移，他的物什入得更深，也讓她被頂得縮起了身子，呻吟着再次登上了頂點。

她的小腹早已經滿盈，只要輕輕一按，被他堵塞住的穴口就會溢出奶白的濁液，也正因如此，淫靡的水聲不絕於耳。

“我想告訴你……”

他在她耳邊低語道。

“我想這樣操你很久了。”

“想讓你如同鶯鳥啼嗚的呻吟因我而起。”

“想讓整個船都知道你是屬於我的。”

“現在全部都實現了……”

“但我不會放開你的，永遠不會。”

那樣濃厚沈重的感情，她是第一次面對。

“小鶯鳥。”

她停下了手上的工作，望向了向她走來的船長。

“和你商量一件事？”

她更加疑惑地看着他。

“羅杰大人請說。”

他先是打量了一下四周，似乎是在確認什麼。

“那個……”

他猶豫了一會兒才繼續說道。

“我能繼續要求便當服務嗎？”

“不行。”

在她回答前，雷利的聲音就已經從他身後傳來，不一會兒他的手就搭上了羅杰的肩膀，她側過身向船長的身後看去，便見副船長皮笑肉不笑地捏着羅杰的肩。

“為什麼不行？！”

船長立刻就抗議了。

“因為……”

“那是我的小鶯鳥。”

雷利咬牙切齒地用他以前的話來堵住了他的抗議。

在把羅杰趕走以後，雷利便看向了她。

“又在弄什麼好吃的？”

她不由放鬆了下來，笑着回答。

“嗯，也不知道你喜歡吃什麼，就給弄了點烤肉和蒸菜。”

他眨了眨眼睛，笑了起來。

“不用給我特意弄的。”

她笑着低下了頭，把菜都放上了蒸架，好一會兒才繼續說下去。

“因為我只會這些。”

事隔幾個月，船再次靠了岸，雷利又帶她來到了島上的購物街，也不理她的推託，再一次為她已經穿不過來的衣服首飾增添了不少的新品。

“你在這裡先坐着，我把這些都先送回船上。”

她乖巧地點了點頭，找了一個不引人注目的位置坐了下來，他見她如此，便笑着吻了一下她的額。

“我很快就回來。”

然而她等到了咖啡都冷了，雷利也沒有回來。

穿着潔白婚紗的新娘帶着滿臉的幸福站在了新郎的旁邊，看着同樣穿著漂亮的伴娘們圍着接到了花球的男子嘻笑打鬧，而她站在歡呼的人群中默默無言。

我曾經以為海賊和妓女是絕配，我發現我錯了。

她如此想着。

似乎是察覺到她的視線，被包圍着的金髮的男子回過頭來，看進了那寂靜的藍眸，她呆愣了片刻，隨後對他露出了一抹笑容，轉身離去。

他值得更好，而不是一個骯髒、不知道被多少人玩弄過的妓女。

她以前幻想過終有一天自己會披上那由蕾絲網紗搭配而成的白裙，和她的心上人步入禮堂，開啟自己的新生活。

就算是在那個海賊船上、被遺棄在島上、為了生活而接客的時候，她也懷抱着這樣一個幻想，努力地生活下去，然而她很快就被現實狠狠打了一巴。

“脫下來。”

恩客的老婆正坐在沙發上，她帶來的保鏢早已被那個男人按在了地上，甚至被打得鼻青臉腫，根本就不能奢望他為自己說些什麼，也不敢如此奢望。

她對自己的身分還是很清楚的。

於是她把身上恩客買的白裙脫下，露出了沒穿內衣還滿是吻痕牙印的身軀，幾乎是立刻地，那群保鏢的眼神就全落在她身上，她並沒有什麼感覺，只是低下了頭，擺出一付乖巧的模樣。

然而元配卻沒有動搖，她的嘴角勾起了一個諷刺的弧度。

“不過是一個被人玩爛的妓，也配穿白色？”

她突然就想哭，可不能哭。

至少她也只是對自己口出惡言而沒有讓保鏢碰自己，不管是出於什麼原因。

但她想，她是不可能再穿白色的了。

“等一下！！”

雷利抓住了她的手臂，另一隻手還握住那個花球，她停下了埋頭向前走的腳步，但就是不肯看向他。

“你是不是生氣了？”

她搖頭，表示沒有。

“我是在回來的路上被花球扔中了，然後又被纏住了才沒來得及回去。”

她盯着自己的鞋尖。

“沒事的。”

他抓得更緊。

“花球送給你，你先別氣。”

她扯出了一抺微笑，抬頭望進他的眼睛。

“我真的沒……？！”

突如其來的噁心卻打斷了她的話。

“你懷孕了，一個半月。”

在船醫宣布這個消息後，她立刻成為了奧羅·傑克森號上最尊貴的人，這群海賊就差給她打造一個坐橋，免得不小心就流產了，就連香克斯和巴基都不敢在她面前打鬧得太過。

她原本想跟雷利說她可以打胎的，不會影響到她的工作，可看到他高興地拉着船長下船去買嬰兒用品的樣子，她就說不出口。

她坐在舒服的搖椅上，搖着搖着就合上了眼睛，墜入了夢鄉中。

“放開我！”

“求求你們，我不會帶着孩子回來的！”

“真的！！別這樣！！”

她猛地驚醒，四肢上還殘留着被人按着的感覺，下身也在一抽一抽地疼着，她心感不妙，猛地坐起了身，不知被誰披到身上的毯子順着她的力道滑落，可她卻沒有心思去理會。

果不其然，從下身流出的鮮血已經染上了搖椅，她想跳起來，可是下腹的疼痛卻讓她只能依靠在搖椅上，還是來送吃的大廚發現了她的出血而把船醫叫來了。

“打胎打得多了，坐胎不穩。”

船醫不由皺起了眉頭，扭頭看向了坐在她床邊的副船長。

“你想不想要這個孩子？”

“雷利。”

他聞言抬頭，望向了已經開始顯懷的她，手上還捧着那碗冒着白煙的雞絲粥，好像很是疑惑她突然叫他是有什麼事。

“要是是女兒的話，我就把我的名字告訴你。”

誰又能想到一語成讖了呢。

她能感覺到自己生命的流逝，若說家人死去的那天她是接近死亡，那現在可以說是死亡是必然的結局。

可是……在那樣的一瞬間，她覺得自己活到現在實在是太好了。

她側過頭，看向了被產婆抱在懷中的小嬰兒，小孩的臉頰上還殘留着她的血跡，細細長長的，大概是拿出來的時候擦上去了。

她已然聽不清楚船醫在吼的話語，她顫抖着伸出了手，用指尖小心翼翼地輕點了一下嬰兒滑嫩卻又紅通通的臉頰，已有些失焦的雙眼微抬，望向了沒忍住眼淚的產婆，以幾近沒有的氣音說道。

“告訴他…小孩的名字叫伊蓮恩(Elaine)。”

『爸爸，為什麼要給我起這個名字？』

『因為你是照亮了我生命的小鹿。』

……也是照亮我毫無期待可言的生活的「小鹿」。

她終究是合上了眼睛，可唇邊那一抺解脫的笑容也讓人分不清死亡到底是好事還是壞事。

雷利放輕了動作，趕着她的身體僵硬前把他訂做的白裙穿到她的身上，最後為她蓋上了那潔白無睱的白紗，不單如此，上頭還用五彩斑斕的絲線繡着各種各樣的水母，恍惚是對應着她那雙和大海一樣清晰的雙眸。

他知道了皮箱的秘密。

在那皮革有一個小袋子，裡頭藏了十萬多貝利，這就是她全部的財產。

他也知道了她的過去。

她的大姐頭因為沒收到她的信而千里迢迢地找了過來，然而迎接她的就只有她視若妹妹的人冰冷的身體。

他隔着白紗在她額上落下一吻。

“等我去找你，別怕。”


End file.
